TLK: Untold Secrets
by The Other
Summary: This is about the past, kinda. OKay, it has Kopa in it, so please read. It'll include flash backs about Mohatu and Ahadi and all them. M for slight violence
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: OKay, a new story. I thought you should deserve one since I haven't been updating for a while. This story wont be going on for long, maybe it will if I get new ideas, but anyway. This is about Kopa. If you don't know who he is please PM me and I'll tell you why he wasn't in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. This is a flash back, it wont tell you who he is, but it'll make my story-telling a lot easier. Um...Yeah, okay. I think that's it. Please Read.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TLK or any of the characters in this story, if I did there would be a Television series._**

_Simba and Nala proudly walked out of their cave, following Rafiki who had the new future king, Kopa, in his arms. He held Kopa high over Pride Rock, watching as all the animals stamped and cheered and bowed until Kopa was taken back to the den. The animals then lined up, waiting to pay their respect to the new cub. When they had all gone Simba smiled at Rafiki and thanked him. _

_**3** **months later (Kopa is the age of Simba in the Lion King)**_

_Kopa looked over the Pride Lands, standing on the edge of the large rock that stuck out._

"_Whoa" he breathed, watching the sun rise._

_He turned and ran for the den, quickly making his was around the Pride until he was in the middle._

"_Dad, time to go see the animals!" Kopa said happily and Simba yawned, standing up and stretching._

_Kopa turned and ran out of the den, about to make his way to the plains._

"_Kopa, hold on now." Simba called, and Kopa waited obediently._

_Simba walked out of the den, yawning once again. They started to walk down the steps to the grasslands and visited the homes of many animals, saying hello and asking if they needed anything or had any problems. As they were walking back to Pride Rock Simba stopped suddenly and sniffed the air._

"_Kopa, get behind me." He said _

_Kopa did what he was told and looked around, sniffing the air as well._

"_Hyena's? Kopa asked, looking up at his father_

_Simba nodded and looked around, spotting a mother hyena with three hyena pups. Simba growled and gave a warning roar but the mother hyena took no notice of him and continued to eat something. Simba started walking towards them and one of the hyena pups gave a short, maniac laugh._

_The mother hyena finally looked up and saw Simba. A grin appeared on her face as the blood of an animal dripped down her lips._

"_Simba…." she said, "We meet again," _

"_Shenzi…" Simba growled "We wiped you all out...how did you survive?" _

"_I wasn't there, after we killed Scar about 30 of us fled, knowing that you would be looking for us." She said, pushing her pups behind her._

_Kopa backed up, running into his father's legs. Shenzi eyed Kopa but then turned back to Simba._

"_What are you doing here?" Simba asked_

"_Eating," she said and Simba growled_

"_You know the penalty for entering the Pride lands." Simba said angrily_

"_Fine…" Shenzi said, pushing one of her pups forward._

_Simba glared down at it and raised a paw, getting ready to strike. The pup cowered and whimpered and Kopa watched in horror._

"_Dad…no," Kopa whispered_

"_You know what I have to do Kopa," Simba said, almost sadly. _

_Suddenly Simba was knocked away_

"_Dad!" Kopa shouted as his father hit the ground with a loud thump._

_Another hyena had attacked, and they were surrounded. Simba stood up and roared loudly and then lioness came spilling out of Pride Rock, ready to fight. Nala came in first, tackling Shenzi and biting her neck. Kopa was picked up by the scruff of his neck by Sarafina and was taken back to Pride Rock._

_Sarafina set him down near Zira and then ran back to the fight. Zira gazed at Kopa and then pushed her young cub, Nuka, to his feet. Kopa wandered around and then finally walked outside, watching the fight._

_The lions were winning, but his father was pinned by five or six hyenas._

"_Kopa!" Zira called and he looked away, coming back into the den._

"_Yes aunt Zira?" Kopa asked and Zira stood up, a tear in her eye._

_Zira walked forward, cornering Kopa._

"_What are you doing?" Kopa asked, his voice quivering._

"_Zira! What are you doing?" Timon's voice was heard and Zira turned._

"_I'm doing myself a favor," Zira growled_

_Timon rushed in front of Kopa, shielding the cubs with his body,_

"_Puh, I could knock you out with one claw," Zira said, staring at Timon._

"_Get out of here Zira." Timon said bravely._

_Zira raised her paw, flinging Timon to the side and causing him to hit the cave wall._

"_Timon!" Kopa cried, he turned to Zira angrily._

_He raised his paw and slashed her across the cheek, leaving a faint scratch mark. Zira chuckled and raised her paw._

"_This one's for Scar!" she yelled, bringing her paw down and swiping Kopa on the face, leaving a bright red scar over his eye._

_She attacked him over and over, until he stopped moving. She breathed heavily, licking her lips. She picked him up by his neck and walked down the slope, finding a tree and placing Kopa there. She walked back to Pride Rock and saw the Pride already there._

"_Zira…where's Kopa?" Simba asked, blood splattered over his paws and front legs._

_Zira backed up nervously but the lionesses behind her stopped her. Simba looked down and saw the blood on her paws and growled. _

"_What did you do?" he asked, his voice quivering_

"_I did what Scar asked me to do," she said angrily and Nala gasped_

"_No…" she said in disbelief, burying her head into Simba's mane_

_Simba stared at Zira with tears in his eyes._

"_We shall have a trial tomorrow…you sleep outside tonight with Sarafina, Kula and Sarabi watching you…" Simba said coldly, looking at the night sky above them._

_The rest of the Pride walked into the den, all of them sad and most of them crying. Simba and Nala made their way to the middle slowly, Nala crying and Simba trying to contain his tears. When they sat down Nala cuddled up to Simba, the pair crying harder now._

_The rest of the pride politely ignored them and went to sleep, but Nala and Simba stayed up all night, mourning the loss of their cub._

_When morning came Zira stood at the base of Pride Rock, with the other three lions around her. Simba and Nala stood on the rock that jutted out, glaring down at her with red eyes._

"_When you came here you were a cub, your mother had died and your father couldn't look after you. We took you in and gave you a place to sleep, food and a family. Over these years we treated you kindly and you had a cub here with my uncle. Today you abandoned all this and…..and you killed Kopa. You and your cub are banished, forever!" Simba yelled and Zira glared at him, picking up her cub._

_Sarafina, Sarabi and Kula growled at Zira and chased her out of the Pride lands._

**Next chapter the setting will be in 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride', just before the big fight between Zira's Pride and Simba's Pride.**

A/N: How'd ya like that? I hope ya did, cause it was a little complicated to write it all, with trying to get the timelines right. Sorry Kopa fans, but that's the way it goes. Um...Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, it's been ages since I updated and I appologise. High School is really getting tricky and I went to the hospital yesterday cause of a something in my stomach, which still hurts. So anyway, please enjoy,_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King nor do I own it's characters. I could probably own this new lion's background though._

A large lion stood a ledge, hanging over the river. His mane was a dark brown colour with a golden pelt. His eyes were big, round and red with a piercing gaze. Many scar's were along his body, and a particularly long one came across his eye, down his cheek, over his mouth and halfway down his neck. He heard a commotion behind him and turned his head, looking over the river at many lions in a group.

It was raining, and hard to see, but if he squinted, he could make out a difference between them; some were darker and dirtier and were led by a lioness standing on a rock. The other half was led by a golden lion with a red mane, which was standing at the head of his pride.

Suddenly the two prides roared at each other and started running forward, towards each other. The first two lions contacted and wrestled each other as the leading lioness shouted out commands. The gold lion fought with his pride and suddenly the lion heard another noise. He turned and saw a golden lioness and a dark brown lion with a black mane running side-by-side toward the river.

He turned back to the two prides and saw the lion and the leading lioness circling each other, getting closer and closer. He jumped across the river, using pillars as stepping stones. The other two had already passed the river and were about to jump into the fight.

He stared at the lead lioness and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly the other lion and lioness jumped in between the fight.

"Kiara?" the golden lion asked

"Kovu!" the leading lioness accused the darker lion. "Move,"

"Stand aside," the golden lion said

"Daddy, this has to stop," 'Kiara' said to the golden lion

"You're even weaker than I thought. Get out of the way!" the lioness said to 'Kovu'.

"You'll never hurt Kiara…or Simba. Not while I'm here," Kovu said and the lion watching the fight stiffened.

"Stay out of this!" The golden lion, Simba, said.

"A wise king once told me, 'We are one'. I didn't understand what he meant…now I do," Kiara said

"But they," Simba tried to explain

"Them…us. Look at them…they are us. What differences do you see?" Kiara interrupted.

Simba paused and looked at the enemy lionesses, then looked up and saw that the rain had stopped, and the sun was coming out. He smiled and Kiara moved forward to nuzzle him.

"Vitani now!" the leading lioness yelled

"No mother, Kiara's right…" A scrawny lioness said and walked over to stand next to Kovu. "Enough,"

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well," she said and her pride exchanged glances before joining Vitani on the other side. "What…wait? Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Let it go Zira, it's time to put the past behind us." Simba said

"I'll never let it go! This is for you, Scar!" she yelled and started to pounce.

The lion watching had already anticipated what was going to happen and had started running towards her. As she pounced, he caught her in mid air and flung her to the side, narrowly avoiding the cliff edge.

The lioness was caught off guard, but it didn't stop her for long. Her swiped at the lion but he pinned her down. He didn't do anything as he held her down, but moved his head to avoid her strikes.

"Can I kill her?" he yelled back to the other pride.

"No, knock her out," Simba commanded and he smiled, lifting a paw quickly and slamming it into her head.

She went limp and he climbed off her, facing the pride. He gave them a smile and Simba returned it.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Simba asked

He searched through his head for an acceptable name and smiled.

"Opak," he said and the others nodded

"Would you like to join us tonight?" Simba asked and Opak nodded, flipping the unconscious lioness onto his back.

"What's her name?" he asked

"Zira," Kovu replied

Opak's eyes flashed and his eyes narrowed, but he kept his cool and kept walking behind the pride. When they reached Pride Rock, Opak stared at it for a second, before walking towards the stone stairway.

"Place her down there, Tally, Sammy, when she wakes up, don't let her escape," Simba ordered and Opak nodded, putting Zira down.

Simba walked over to Opak, a smile on his face

"So, where do you live," he asked, sitting down next to him

"I've always lived in the Pride lands," he answered and Simba cocked his head

"You've never noticed us?" he asked

"Always..."

"Simba…Zira is awake," a female lioness said and Simba stood, nodding politely at Opak.

Opak stayed where he was, outside the den and watched as four lionesses came back with a dead Zebra between them. Opak walked into the den and saw Simba talking to Zira but he turned and saw Opak

"We're taking her out now and sending her off," he said and Opak nodded, looking around the den.

He backed out, a sad look on his face but started walking towards the border, waiting for the others to catch up. When they reached it they let Zira walk out on her own.

"Zira, you are banned from the Pride Lands. If you are seen in the Pride Lands again you will be killed," Simba stated and Zira growled

Opak watched her crouch slightly and was ready to spring when she did. She lurched forward and was caught in midair again, but this time they fell off the cliff, grazing their sides as they fell. He scraped his claws against the rock, slowing himself slightly until he found a foothold.

He reached down and dug his claws into Zira's paws, keeping her from falling.

"Why?" she asked

"Because, revenge isn't the way to go, Aunt Zira," he whispered into her ear

"Kopa?" her eyes widened and suddenly Opak lost his footing and fell, dragging them both down.

They fell into the churning water and Opak let go of Zira, struggling to get to the shore. When he did, he gasped for breath as his eyes searched the water for any sign of Zira. He followed the bank downstream but there was no sign of her. When he turned around, Simba was waiting for him.

"I tried," Opak said softly.

Simba nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

_A/N: Don't ask me why Simba was smiling...it's weird. So the next chapter, we're back at Pride Rock. If you're reading this, I have to assume that you've read it, so please reveiw_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I stuffed this up so badly. Okay...going back to the 1st chapter, apparently Vitani isn't alive yet...so let's say she is. Okay, that should make some sense. Thanks to my reveiwers...I didn't think I'd ever continue this story but because of you, I am._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King nor it's characters. You could say I own how Kopa died...maybe...and I own this story. Ooh, I also own Tassel. _

* * *

When they reached Pride Rock, Kovu walked with Vitani, who was in tears, to the waterhole. Kopa watched them wander off and turned around, seeing Zazu fly ahead. He landed on Kopa's shoulder and grinned.

"Rafiki wants to see you at his tree," he reported, fluffing out his feathers.

"Thank you," Kopa nodded and started walking towards the giant tree that sat practically in the middle of nowhere.

He stood at the base and Rafiki swung down at grinned at him.

"You have never been here and yet you knew exactly what tree to go to?" he said

"Uh…it's kinda hard to miss," he said, gesturing at the wide space around him

"Yet you knew the direction?" Rafiki shot back

"Uhh, why are you asking me all these questions?" Kopa growled in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Because I know who you are…" Rafiki said softly.

"What?"

"You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way!" Rafiki shouted, scampering away

Kopa had an amused smile on his face as he started to run after him. They came to a cluster of trees and then a forest, which they stopped at. Rafiki turned around and put his finger to his lips, then inched forward, towards a pool of water.

"Look…" he said softly and Kopa stepped forward, looking into the pool of water.

_Young Kopa and Vitani and Tassel raced down the gorge, Kopa in front and Tassel coming last. When they reached the end, they caught their breath and raced back, standing at the wall. _

"_That was fun!," Vitani exclaimed, sitting down. _

_Kopa nodded and lay down next to her, closing his eyes. _

"_So, what next?" Tassel asked, but Kopa shhhed her and she growled at him._

_Vitani pounced on her and they engaged in a play fight, but Kopa stayed on the ground. _

"_Stampede!" he yelled and they stopped, looking at the top of the wall._

_After about thirty seconds 12 dozen wildebeest came thundering down and Vitani and Tassel ran, but Kopa stood there._

_He puffed out his chest and then roared, but it was barely heard over the hooves. He realized it wasn't going to work and started running, quickly catching up with the girls. Tassel starting falling behind, and then suddenly tripped and fell._

_Kopa turned, telling Vitani to keep going. He helped Tassel up, and they started running again. Kopa had caught up with Vitani, and they were barely in front of the wildebeest. When he looked back to check on Tassel, she wasn't there. _

"_Tani! Go to the entrance and get my father," he yelled and Vitani nodded as he turned, narrowly missing a hoof in the face. _

_He dodged many of the oncoming wildebeest, finally finding Tassel clinging desperately to the trunk of a tree. _

"_Kopa!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. _

"_Hold on!" he yelled, dodging more of the hooves. _

_Suddenly he was hit from the side and was flung back. Shaking his head he stood up again, running harder to get to the tree. When he reached it, he climbed up, coaxing her higher. _

"_We have to jump onto that ledge when we get higher," he said and she nodded, creeping up the tree. _

_He climbed onto a different bit of the branch._

"_You go first," he said and she nodded, crouching._

_As she leaped, her foot hit a wildebeest's horn and she spun, falling into the pit. The jump made the branch shake and Kopa lost his balance and tumbled, but still had a grip on the tree. He swung back up and jumped onto the ledge, looking for Tassel. _

"_Kopa!" Simba called from the other side of the gorge as the wildebeest started to thin out._

"_Tassel fell!" he cried and Simba jumped down to the gorge._

Kopa tore his eyes away from the scene and found himself still in front of the pool, breathing heavily.

"Why that bit?" he asked

"Because, it is one of your worst memories…"

"Will you tell anyone?"

"No Kopa, that is up to you," he said and Kopa closed his eyes

"When should I tell them?" he asked, opening his eyes, but Rafiki was already gone.

He sighed and looked into the river again, but nothing appeared. He looked up at the darkening sky and turned back, walking slowly to Pride Rock and when he arrived, he slept outside under the shade of a large rock.

* * *

Kopa woke up rather early and stretched out his stiff limbs. He climbed down the steps to the waterhole and took a drink, then sat, staring into the water and thinking about what Rafiki said.

"What'cha doing?" a voice startled him.

He turned around and smiled when he saw Vitani coming towards him

"I'm not doing much," he said

"Wanna take a walk?"

He nodded and they started heading towards the gorge. Kopa was tempted to turn around, but he kept walking and stared down into the valley.

"I remember playing here when I was a cub…" Vitani said softly.

Kopa looked down at the floor and spoke softly.

"Did you ever have a friend called Kopa?"

She looked at him sharply and stared down at the gorge again

"Did you know him?" she asked

"You could say that," he chuckles

"How can you laugh….Kopa is dead!"

"No he isn't…." he said softly

"How would you know?"

"Because…Kopa is me…" he said in almost a whisper

She stared at him with tears in her eyes, studying his face. He grinned cheekily and her eyes lit up.

"It is you!" she exclaimed.

He smiled and looked down at the gorge, at the tree where he and Tassel clung onto to. His smile disappeared

"What happened to you….when you ran from the stampede?" he asked, following the familiar track down to the gorge.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he turned around

"Down to the gorge"

"We gotta tell everyone you're alive!" she said

"No…not yet," he told her and she frowned

"Why not?"

"Because it's not time…"

"You've been talking to the monkey, haven't you?"

He smiled and she walked down with him to the tree.

"Your dad saved me…and I told him where you were. I swear, he knocked down about 30 of the wildebeest while he was running through," she smiled

"It's because the same thing happened to him, the day his father died. The wildebeest were stampeding and he clung to the tree. His dad came and put him on a ledge, and tried to climb the stone wall, but my dead uncle threw him off." Kopa said and Vitani nodded.

"What happened…how did you survive, and why didn't you come back?" she asked suddenly after a pause

"Your mother came into the den and hurt me, but only knocked me unconscious. She took me far away and dumped me under some tree and went back to Pride Rock. Two antelope found me and nursed me back to heath with their buddies and then I was on my own. I roamed the Pride Lands, never having the guts to come back. I didn't know what they'd think, and then I heard that Kiara was born and I knew I couldn't come back. I started to forget and lived my life as a rouge, and then I saw the fight and something in my mind clicked, and I knew I had to step in." he said, looking at the ground the whole time.

"Kopa…" she said softly but he turned away

"Lets go back to Pride Rock…" he said and he nodded, walking behind him.

_A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that and the flashback. I will be adding more...but not of Kopa. More like Mufasa's grandad. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Haven't seen this story for a while...I got over my writers strike, but the school holidays are almost over, so it sucks. It might come back..._

_Disclaimer: I don't know the Lion king...you cannot sue me._

"You can not tell anyone…" Kopa muttered and Vitani nodded, as they padded up the stone steps.

"Opak…come here, please," Kiara called, and he nodded his head.

"My dad says you look familiar, but he can't place it. Is there something you haven't been telling us?" she asked as he wondered over

"Yes…there is something I haven't told you…and I don't wish to…not yet at least," he said, staring down at his little sister.

She narrowed her eyes and looked up scornfully up at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked

"You are my problem…get outta my sight," he said, suddenly annoyed.

"You can't talk to a princess like that!" she retorted and he turned his back on her, running down the steps.

She stared at him, an angry expression on his face.

"You okay Kiara?" Kovu asked, coming up behind her.

"Who does he think he is?" Kiara asked, staring at Kopa's retreating figure.

"What did he do?" he growled and crouched

"He isn't treating me like a princess…he's treating me like a sister…a little sister." She pouted

"I'll show him who's boss…" he bounded down the stone steps

Kovu watched him retreat until he stopped near a tree, then he bounded towards him from another angle. When he got closer, he stopped and waited a few minutes, crouching down beneath the blades of the grass. He crawled forward, growling softly, until he could see the lion grooming himself.

He pounced, and Kopa ducked, sending Kovu flying into a tree. Kovu sprang to his feet and growled, snarling and snapping at Kopa. He lunged forward, and Kopa merely stepped to the side.

"I do not wish to harm you…" Kopa said, but Kovu growled. "But if I have to…"

Kovu lunged again and Kopa sighed, sidestepping him once again. He started walking back to Pride Rock calmly, but keeping an eye on Kovu, who was stalking him from the grass.

When Kovu pounced, Kopa would always be one step ahead, until Kovu finally gave up, and started walking next to Kopa.

"What's your problem dude?" Kopa asked after a while

"You annoyed my girl…" he said, scowling

"Yeah…for a good reason too," he muttered, so Kovu couldn't hear. He made his voice louder. "Uh…how did Simba find the Pride Lands?"

"It wasn't Simba…it was his great-grandfather, Mohatu and his great-grandmother, Nia…" Kovu started.

_"We cannot go further, my King…the cubs are tired and we are all starving...if we don't find a home soon, we shall die," Nia said weakly, gazing up at the dark sky._

"Don't say that...think of the cubs," he said, looking at her pregnant stomach, then turned to the rest of the pride. "Keep moving…when we get over this hill, we will rest, and continue in the morning"

_Nia shook her head sadly and they plodded on. As they passed over the rise, they all stopped to catch their breath, and then lost it again, at the sight of the land beneath them. The grass shone greener than anything they'd ever seen, and trees spread randomly throughout the land. The sky seemed to stretch on forever, and Mohatu sighed in happiness._

"If there is nobody ruling, we shall rule this land . I shall go find someone. Alaki, Astanti, go find some food. Bring it to Nia, then spread it around." Mohatu said, galloping towards a large rock formation in the distance.

_He galloped towards the large rock in the middle of the lands, hoping that nobody was there. When he stepped up the steps, he surveyed the land from higher up, and then entered the cave. He looked around, but there was nobody._

"_Who are you?" a voice called, and Mohatu jumped, spinning around. _

_An old mandrill stood there, his apprentice, Rafiki, at his side._

"_I am King Mohatu, from The Kingdom of Rising…if you would not mind, myself and my pride would be honoured, if we were able to reside here." Mohatu said and the mandrill smiled. _

"_How long have you been walking, your highness?" he asked_

"_Many moons now,"_

"_And you have not heard, about the legend, of the Pride Lands?" the mandrill asked_

"_No…what did happen." _

"_Something not very nice…you see, there once lived a king, Zanatos, and he was a good king…kind to all animals, a fair ruler, and he had two children…and these two children, grew up to kill their pride…They have not been seen since the incident. Animals say this den is haunted, for that is where Zanatos died…" he pointed to the den_

_Mohatu shuddered. _

"_And how long ago was this?" Mohatu asked_

"_Many years…at least seven," _

"_And nobody has lived in these lands? Haunted or not…I will raise my children, and many generations to come." Mohatu said and the old mandrill smiled and nodded_

"_I like you…" the mandrill muttered_

"_I shall be back…my mate will be in labour soon." Mohatu said and galloped off._

"And…well…Nia had Adahi and Anaki…and…well…yeah." Kovu finished

"Wow…that's…interesting. Simba didn't tell me any stories like that…" Kopa muttered

"What? Simba…why would he…?" Kovu stopped walking, confused.

Kopa froze, mentally kicking himself in the head.

"Forget it…" he said

"No…what happened. Is there something you're not telling us Opak,"

"Did…did you ever hear about someone called Kopa?"

"Only all the time. He was all Tani talked about…she would tell me all about her, and her adventures with him and Tassel…well…until Tassel died…." He muttered and Kopa looked up at him angrily

"Don't talk about Tassel…" Kopa muttered

"How do you know him…?"

"I am him…" Kopa snarled, and then looked away

"Kopa?"

"I loved Tani…and then Tassel died in the stampede, and then your mother tried to murder me, and I ran away. I could never have returned…even after Zira was banished. Then Kiara came along, and I just…forgot. I didn't bother to even look back…I went all over the land…and then I came back…and I don't know why." Kopa said, suddenly feeling ashamed.

"You have to tell people…or I will," Kovu said, giving Kopa a look.

"No…Simba can never know…It'll kill him…"

"Wait here…I'm going to get someone…I wont tell anyone," Kovu said, and Kopa nodded uncertainly.

A few minutes later he came back , with a lioness in tow.

"This is Sarafina…Nala's mother." Kovu said

"Do you remember Kopa?" Kovu asked her

"Of course…when he died, Simba and Nala didn't get over it. It was terrible. They almost brought the kingdom to ruin. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it…" Sarafina said. "Even now, he still talks about him in his sleep."

Kopa looked down, feeling guilty.

"It must've been hard…loosing him." Kopa muttered and Sarafina nodded. "Did you ever find his body?"

"No…we searched the neighbouring kingdoms, and all over the Pride Lands….nobody had seen him…" Sarafina explained, and Kopa nodded.

"Well…I had better go…" Kopa said, looking away

"No! You can't…" Kovu snapped

"Tell them if you must…but I will be long gone," Kopa said, and started running.

Kovu chased him, and pounced, this time making contact. Kopa growled and retaliated, pinning him. Kovu bit his paw, then pushed him off, them both growling and snarling.

"Kovu!" Kiara yelled, and Kovu looked up, seeing Simba, Nala, Sarafina and Kiara running towards them.

Kovu turned his attention back to Kopa, who was now sitting calmly, with no intention to fight. He lunged forward, anticipating Kopa's sidestep and knocked him to the ground.

"Kovu, unhand him," Simba ordered, and Kovu stepped off him with reluctance.

"I think Opak has something to tell us…or should I say…Kopa!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:Woot...I'm on a roll! Okay, new chapter...finally. Um...I'll be uploading two of these chapters today...it was originally intended to be just one really long chapter, but I felt it was getting too long..._

_Disclaimer: I don't down anyone...I don't think..._

* * *

"I think Opak has something to tell us…or should I say…Kopa!"

Suddenly the whole Pride Lands seemed to stop as everyone looked at Kovu.

"What are you playing at?" Simba asked, his expression emotionless, but his eyes filled with pain.

Nala had looked away, and Kiara was staring at Kovu with disbelief.

"Go on…tell them," Kovu said and Kopa looked up

"I have nothing to say…" he narrowed his eyes at Kovu and he sent him a look.

"Opak…we are sorry. My son-in-law must have you confused with…someone else," Simba said, his face now showing the pain his eyes withheld.

"No…no…he didn't confuse anyone. Look at me…look closely," Kopa said, walking up to Simba

Simba stared at him, studying his face. Nala stood beside him, her eyes searching every inch of his face.

"Kopa…?" Nala said finally, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I've come home mother…" he said, nuzzling her.

"Oh…Kopa…" Simba muttered, and Kopa smiled.

Kovu looked at them smugly, and Kiara looked at Kopa strangely.

"Brother?" Kiara asked and Kopa, Nala and Simba smiled.

"Yeah…I'm your big bro…" Kopa said, getting closer

Kiara smiled and nuzzled him.

"Dad…what…what happened to Tanabi?"

"_Is he my brother?" A young lion with golden brown fur leaned over Nala's paws, peering at his younger brother._

"_Yes, my son. This is Kopa…you have to look after him," Simba said, smiling down at both his sons, Kopa and Tanabi. _

"_Can I play with him now?" Tanabi asked_

"_No…not yet. He still has to grow…" Nala said, nuzzling Tanabi_

"_But that's boring…" Tanabi moaned_

"He…I haven't seen him since you…well, since you…'died'" Simba said softly.

"Who is he? What happened?" Kiara asked

"Tanabi was your older brother…older than Kopa. But…." Simba started

"_When you came here you were a cub, your mother had died and your father couldn't look after you. We took you in and gave you a place to sleep, food and a family. Over these years we treated you kindly and you had a cub here with my uncle. Today you abandoned all this and…and you killed Kopa. You and your cubs are banished, forever," Simba yelled and Zira glared at him, picking up her youngest cub. _

_Tanabi looked up at his father, his eyebrows raised. He was an adolescent now, his mane growing thick on his neck, and he was a spitting image of his father. _

"_Where is Kopa?" Tanabi asked, looking around. _

"_Well…he isn't gonna be around anymore…" Simba said, tears welling up in his eyes._

"_Why?"_

"_Well…Zira…Zira hurt him bad…" he said_

"_What…no…he's…he's dead!" Tanabi asked and Simba nodded sadly. _

"_No…no…no!" Tanabi screamed._

_He turned and ran, jumping down the steps and into the distance. Simba sighed, letting him run. _

"_Where did Tanabi go?" Nala asked, tears still streaming down her face_

"_Let him go...he'll be back by morning," Simba said, sitting down next to Nala._

_By morning, he hadn't returned, and Simba paced the den anxiously. _

"_No sign of him sire," Zazu reported, after he had flown around, asking animals._

"After three weeks, we stopped looking…well…we've never stopped, but we stopped trying so hard." Simba finished

Kopa looked out to the distance.

"So…he could still be out there?" Kopa asked

"Maybe…but he wouldn't remember us…" Nala said sadly.

"Anything can happen…" Kiara muttered

"Hey…does this mean we can't be king and queen…since there is already an heir to the throne?" Kovu suddenly asked and three faces turned towards Simba and Nala.

"Well…technically, Kopa should take the throne…but it's up to him…" Simba said

"I am leaving…I never intended on being here this long. You weren't even supposed to know. Just…know that I am alive…and I will find Tanabi, and I will bring him here…goodbye mother…father…Kiara…Kovu…" he said, and turned, running off

"Kopa!" Simba called, but the young lion did not slow, nor stop nor look back.

Simba sighed but smiled, nuzzling Nala

"I hope he'll be okay…" Nala said "What if…what if Tanabi is dead? And he never finds him?"

"Do not worry my love…" Simba muttered, nuzzling her.

(Three days later)

The days seemed to go by, and they forgot about Kopa, and they lived like he had never come back. One morning, Kiara and Kovu sat on the very tip of Pride Rock, basking in the sunlight of the sun, which had barely risen above the horizon.

"What's that?" Kiara asked, suddenly asked, standing.

Kovu stood also, looking out. Two figures were standing in the distance, not moving. One looked like a lioness, and the other's mane was blowing in the gentle breeze.

"We should tell daddy…" Kiara said, her eyes narrowed

They bounded down the steps and into the den, where they nudged Simba and Nala awake.

"There are two intruders in the Pride Lands, near the Northern Border." Kiara reported and Simba and Nala were fully awake

"Must have come from the Elephant Graveyard…" Simba muttered to himself. "Nala, rally some lionesses. Get others to stay here…they could be luring us away…"

Nala nodded and woke up Vitani, Dotty, Sarafina and Scruffy, telling them the news. They woke regretfully, but were at Simba's side in seconds.

"Let's go…" Simba said and they ran towards the graveyard.

_A/N: Who is it? You'll find out soon enough!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Haha...told you!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own...you can't sue. I only own Sydney..._

Sure enough, the two figures were there, but they were joined by a third. The third seemed to be shouting, and as they got closer, they distinguished him to be Kopa. The other lion looked like a spitting image of Simba. The lioness was beautiful, almost glowing as she scowled at Kopa.

Suddenly the other lion attacked, pinning Kopa to the ground and biting his neck savagely. Kovu made a move to help him, but Simba stopped him, watching the fight. Kopa flipped him, snarling and scratching his chest, ripping some of his mane out.

"Who do you think you are?" the lion snarled, flipping him back over and raking his claws down Kopa's face.

"I am Kopa…" he snarled, looking away, trying to shake off the pain but he was pinned.

Suddenly the lion stopped, and got off Kopa, who winced.

"Kopa…" the lion muttered and shook his head.

"What…do you know me?" Kopa asked

"No…I thought I did…forgive me…" the lion said, his head bowed

"Say what you must…don't leave it there," Kopa said, his head cocked to the side

"I used to know a Kopa…a long……long time ago. But he was killed. You couldn't be him. I am going to leave. Come Sydney," the lion said

"Wait…" Simba called

"What is it?" the lion asked, if only noticing the eight lions for the first time

He paused when he saw Simba again, but he shook his head,

"You entered the Pride Lands without permission, without seeing me. What would you have done if Kopa had not come across you?" Simba asked

"Where am I?" the lion asked, paling.

"The Pride Lands…" Simba repeated.

The lion closed his eyes.

"I must leave……I cannot stay. This place holds too many memories," the lion muttered

"Tell us who you are…" Nala said gently.

"I used to live here…a long time ago. I left though…because times were hard. The king was Simba…his mate Nala, and you remind me of them greatly." He said and Simba cocked his head to the side.

"I am Simba…but I do not remember you. How long ago was it? How old were you?"

The lion stared at Simba and Nala in disbelief, and walked up to them, staring in their eyes. Nala felt a strange sense of familiarity towards the lion, and studied him closely. The lion noticed this and smiled gently, looking down.

"You recognise me, don't you?" he asked and Nala nodded

"You seem so familiar to me as well…I cannot place it," Simba said

"Well…you have not seen me for a while…but you must not know who I am. I am sorry. I cannot let you know…because I cannot stay." He said

"No…tell us. I order you," Simba said,

The lion bit his lip, thinking hard.

"My name is Tanabi…I am your son…." he said in a rush, and looked away.

Everyone looked suddenly taken aback and Tanabi blushed.

"Yeah…I ran away…I couldn't stand, knowing my little brother was dead. If I could turn back time, I would've stayed. It would've been better than what I went through." Tanabi said

"Tanabi…I lived…" Kopa said and Tanabi looked at Kopa, smiling softly.

"Excuse me…so…Tanabi is my brother too?" Kiara suddenly asked, seeing that Vitani, Dotty, Spotty and Scruffy had left.

"Yes…" Nala said, and Tanabi looked at Kiara.

Sydney looked awfully confused, and suddenly she glared at Tanabi.

"You said these lands were uninhabited. You said we would live here, and you said your name was Ibanat…" she yelled at him, and he scowled.

"I was Ibanat…but now I've found my real family, my name is Tanabi…" he said and she glared, looking away.

"I'm leaving. Don't come after me," she muttered, and ran into the grave yard.

Tanabi bowed his head after her, sighing, but he looked up and grinned at Nala.

"She's old news….always had a bit of a temper." He laughed and they all smiled.

"Will you two be staying?" Simba asked Kopa and Tanabi, and they looked at each other.

"Yes…we will stay, but we will not interfere. Kovu and Kiara are the rightful rulers. We can't take that away from them," Tanabi said and Kopa nodded in agreement.

Kiara smiled and bounded up to her new brothers, nuzzling them both. Suddenly, a ray of sunshine, beamed down at them, and they looked up, sensing the presence of Mufasa.

"We've found our family…we're reunited…but now what?" Tanabi asked suddenly and Simba and Nala smiled.

"Kiara is pregnant," they said in unison and Kopa and Tanabi's eyes widened.

"Oh…" they said hesitantly.

Kiara laughed and nuzzled Kovu, who shook his mane out with pride.

"Well…I guess we should introduce you to the family." Simba said and they nodded, and slowly started walking towards the large rock formation.

_A/N: That's it! wait...no it's not. wait...yes it is. If you want some more Tanabi and Kopa-ness you are gonna have to beg and plead, or read Kovu's journey...!_


End file.
